Last Ages
by Missypinky
Summary: On en connaît 7. Sept pierres qui influencent notre monde, chacune d'entre elle dirigée par un Ascesseur.Réfugiés sur terre depuis la nomination d'Harry comme Ascesseur à ses trois ans,sa famille se voit dans l'obligation de le protéger afin que l'assassin de son prédécesseur ne s'en prenne pas à lui mais comment le protéger quand des pouvoirs mystérieux font leurs apparitions ? UA


S'il savait, s'il savait comme il est puissant, que tout tourne autour de lui. Un petit garçon ne devrait pas avoir d'aussi grandes responsabilités. A cet âge là tout devrait être facile, joyeux et doux.

C'est comme cela que les petits terriens débutent leurs vie, dans la naïveté et l'indifférence. L'apprentissage est synonyme du bonheur et de la confiance.

C'est pour cela que nous nous y sommes installés, pour que mon petit frère soit en sécurité. En faite, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix, je vous suggère un petit résumé de notre passé et du monde dans le quel ma famille et moi vivions depuis 124 ans.

Les Terriens appellent leurs planète " la Terre ", mais nous, nous préférons le désigner par le terme" le Pays ". Il est gouverné non pas par des présidents mais par des Ascesseurs qui ont chacun un pouvoir spécifique à leur rôle. Il y a sept Ascesseurs, un pour chaque pierre. Chaque pierre contient un savoir qui lui est propre, et qu'elle lègue à l'Accesseur en main propre. Sans elles... Et bien, sans elle nous ne serions rien. Si un jour la pierre ou l'Ascesseur disparaissait... Qui savait ce qu'il arriverait ? L'issue nous serait fatale, sans aucun doute.

Comme je l'ai cité plus tôt, nous disposons de sept pierres. 7 pierres dont l'importance est égale à une planète. 7 pierres dont nous dépendons totalement. 7 joyaux étincelants remplis de savoir et de magie.

Pour commencer, il y a la pierre de Jade. _Seyra._ La pierre des serpents comme les mauvaises langues l'appellent. La pierre des guérisons, la pierre des miracles. La Médecine. Cette noble discipline découverte par nos Ascesseurs il y a près de dix milles ans, lors du Premier Millénaire. Une entreprise qui nous a conduit à dénicher ces pierres qui sont une partie vivantes de la planète. Comme si... Comme si, c'était en quelques sorte les sept coeurs de notre "Pays".

Puis vient, la pierre d'Onyx. _Lympia._ La pierre populaire, la pierre paysane comme on dit. La pierre de la terre, la pierre de la fertilité. Le Labeur. Le Travail, voilà ce qu'elle représente.

La pierre d'Ambre. _Gemna._ La pierre de Miel, la pierre du Soleil. Celle qui réchauffe nos coeurs, et qui les refroidit l'instant d'après. La pierre des Saisons. Celle qui fait tomber les feuilles des arbres, celle qui reverdit les champs, celle qui étend son manteau de givre et enfin celle qui illumine le ciel de ses rayons de chaleur. Une des plus respectées pour ses valeurs.

Suit la pierre de Saphir. La pierre qui fait couler les larmes, la pierre qui noircit le ciel. Celle qui fait couler les fleuves, celle qui fait bouger les vagues dans l'océan, et fondre la glace sur les banquises. La pierre de l'Eau. La pierre bleue. Celle d'une couleur intense, qui vous saisit le coeur et vous fait l'admirer à en perdre raison. _Azura._

La Cinquième pierre n'est pas en reste. La pierre d'Amethyste. Celle qui nous instruit. La pierre de la connaissance de la beauté. La pierre des tableaux, des sculptures, des dessins et de tout. La pierre des Arts. _Musa._

La plus crainte, la plus aimée. La pierre de Rubis. Rouge comme le sang, rouge comme l'Amour. Etincelante et royale. La pierre de la Guerre, de la confiance en soi. La pierre brûlante entre ses paumes. _Era._

La dernière pierre. Celle qui apporte l'équilibre entre chacune d'elle mais qui ne les surpasse en aucun cas. L'égale de toutes. La pierre transparente. La pierre de Cristal. Celle qui leur apporte l'Oxygène nécessaire pour vivre. La pierre de l'Air. _Veina._

Pendant plusieurs milliers d'années, ce monde a évolué et a prospéré. Cependant le pouvoir détenu sur une pierre pouvait monter à la tête de l'Ascesseur et celui-ci cherchait alors à obtenir plus de puissance en volant une deuxième pierre. A la mort d'un Ascesseur, un nouveau était nommé car on ne pouvait détenir deux pierres. Le tirage était fait au hasard était choisie. Qu'elle soit vieille, adulte, dans la fleur de l'âge ou nouveau-née, elle était l'Elue. Et nul ne pouvait se souscrire à ce destin.

Le problème ne se posa pas pendant une certaine longueur d'année, car personne ne songeait à assassiner un de ces êtres important et la possession d'une pierre était largement suffisante. Malheureusement, cette période de paix et d'amusement ne dura pas. En effet, la veille du moment où je vous narre l'histoire, L'ascesseur disposant d'Era, la Pierre du Sang et des Larmes, a commandé le meurtre de l'Ascesseur de Seyra, Pierre des Guérisons. Pour beaucoup désormais, devenir Ascesseur est synonyme d'une vie brève et sanglante. Assassinat. Assassinat... Les termes résonnent dans mon esprit et je ne peux pas les chasser. Comment le pourrais-je ?

Ma voix tremble, mes yeux me brûlent et me picotent, mes joues sont inondées de larmes quand je réalise ce que ces termes signifient. Un Ascesseur dans la famille est supposé être un honneur n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant... Pourtant, pourquoi est-ce que les larmes coulent et sont intarissables ? Parce qu'évidemment, notre famille était censée représenter de nouveau une des pierres ?! Parce qu'un lointain ancêtre - loué de partout pour pas grand chose - ne suffisait pas ? Eh bien non. Visiblement le destin avait de l'humour. Encore si ça avait été une des branches de notre famille, vers les cousins, les tantes ou je-ne-sais-quoi, cela serait passé à force... Mais là ? Bien sûr il avait fallu que ça tombe sur nous. Nous qui n'aspirions qu'à la paix, et nous fichions éperdument de ces histoires de contrôle et de pouvoir. Mais justement... Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison.

Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison que mon frère cadet avait été désigné Ascesseur...


End file.
